In general, conventional transceiver frequency plans include two separate LOs (local oscillators) to drive mixers in the system and enable a wider range of frequency use. Multiple oscillators, however, are problematic. For example, oscillators have a tendency to drift (shift from the desired frequency range). A system containing two or more oscillators will experience a drift in each oscillator at a different rate unless it is phase locked to a reference frequency. Thus, the exact transmit frequency of the system can unknowingly vary, resulting in a need for constant sampling of the transmit local oscillator. Moreover, as is common with most electrical equipment, increasing the number of elements or components increases hardware costs and consumes valuable PWB (printed wire board) space.
Accordingly, an improved system and method for a frequency plan in a transceiver system is needed. Specifically, a system and method for a single oscillator transceiver frequency plan. In addition, a transceiver frequency plan operable at lower frequencies is needed, especially for Ku transmit and receive bands.